Expedición de Soporte
Introducción Las expediciones de soporte u apoyo son mandadas para proveer fuego adicional de apoyo durante la etapa inicial de fuego antes de que la flota principal entre en combate con el enemigo . Hay 2 tipos ya sean las de soporte para un nodo normal o la que solo brinda apoyo durante el nodo jefe: * Expedición 33 (15 minutes) es un apoyo normal , es decir que puede brinda apoyo en todo los nods pre-boss. * Expedición 34 (30 minutes) exclusivamente para el nodo boss , por lo que hay la posibilidad de recibir apoyo. Algunos puntos importantes sobre este tipo de expediciones es: *Los Eventos viene con su propia pestaña para estas expediciones (por ejemplo tendrian alguna numeración como 133 y 134 siendo el menor para los nodo pre-boss y el mayor para el boss respectivamente) y solo estarán disponibles y se permitirá su uso durante el evento en cuestión. ** Estas expediciones ya vienen disponibles con el inicio del evento. ** Las Kanmusu que participen en estas expediciones no tendran restricciones o se veran afectadas por el ship locking. * Fuera de los eventos , las expediciones normales solo funcionaran en el World 5. * Las flotas de soporte no tendrán efecto en los nodos que sean directamente batallas nocturnas. De manera adicional: * Sparklear a la flota (principalmente a la nave insignia) incrementa las probabilidades que actúen, cada uso reducirá su moral. * Para support type, Support Shelling es la eleccion usual, mientras que flotas que den apoyo aéreo solo se usa pocas veces debido a su poco desempeño. * Esta expedición finalizara automáticamente bajo las siguientes condiciones: ** Terminar la Sortie. ** Si el tiempo de esta acaba antes de empezar la Sortie. Mientras la flota principal este en el mapa, si el contador terminara puede no contar con el apoyo. * Estas flotas no retornan de manera normal si no que lo hacen automáticamente si ninguna notificación por lo que no cuentan para las misiones que piden cumplir de manera satisfactoria las expediciones sean diarias o semanales. Tipos de Apoyo Una flota de soporte requiere como minimo de 2 . Los otros 4 ranuras afectaran el tipo de soporte brindado. Hay 3 categorias , el soporte aereo , ataque distante por torpedos , y fuego de apoyo: Fuego de Apoyo La composicion estandar incluye 2 DD, 2 CV(L), 2 BB(V) con 4 Kanmusus que puedan ocasionar gran daño (2 DD son requeridos, maximo 2 CV/CVL, or it will be Aerial Support otherwise, 2 BB added as they also can reach the damage cap). Another option is 2 DD, 2 CVL, which is cheaper, but only with 2 ships capable of dealing big damage; 2 DD, 2 CVL, 2 CA also can be used. Calculo del Fuego de apoyo * Cada barco escoge de manera aleatoria a su objetivo * El daño usual es calculado, por la formula usada normalmente , nada afecta de manera notable el daño conseguido, a continuacion se describe ** Para DD, BB, Cruceros y demas. la misma formula de disparos para el ataque basico usado; FP se refiere al poder de fuego mientras que , EFP es el equipamiento para los ataques: 5 + FP_{-1} + \sum{EFP} *** AO usa la formula usual de daño independientemente del equipamiento ** Para CV y CVL la formula de portaviones es usada; si FP es poder de fuego, TP es el equipamiento de torpedos y , DB es el equipamiento de cargas: 55 + \times (FP_{-1} + \sum{TP} + [1.3 \times \sum{DB})] ** De cualquier manera,en ambos casos el FP se reduce en un puntohttp://kiritr.blogspot.jp/2015/12/blog-post.html FP_{-1} = FP - 1 * Entran en efecto: formaciones y quipamiento modificador, calculo de daño, modificador de daño critico * Precision (influye la moral, equipamiento de precision, y niveleshttp://ja.kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%82%B9%E3%83%AC%E3%83%83%E3%83%89:1253) para aumentar el efecto * Los siguiente factores no afectan del aguna manera (o falta comprobacion): ** Modificadores de artilleria; por lo que equipar un hidroavion no seria necesario ** Equipamiento y si este excede el pesohttp://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm27095718 ** Mejora del equipamiento http://jbbs.shitaraba.net/bbs/read.cgi/netgame/13745/1400461230/493 ** Eficencia Aereahttp://jbbs.shitaraba.net/bbs/read.cgi/netgame/13745/1400461230/972 ** Usar los Tipo APhttp://jbbs.shitaraba.net/bbs/read.cgi/netgame/13745/1439793270/159 ** El bonus FP de los cruceros ligeros ** Diferencia en la precision entre los portaviones o acorazados ** Precision que viene de la suerte El poder de ataque y la capacidad de presicion se alcanza usualmente con 2-3 cañones principales o 2-3 bombarderos + 1-2 radares como configuracion usual para los acorazados y portaviones (when dealing with heavily armored targets, DD can use 3 radars to increase the chance for their scratch damage). Sparkling all ships for better accuracy is also recommended. Por ejemplo: * Haruna Kai Ni equipado con 2 de los 46cm Triple Gun Mount y 2 de los Type 32 Surface Radar tendria 5 + 96 + 2 × 26 = 153 poder de ataque antes de agregarle +16 de precision por el equipamiento * Con 3 de los 46cm Triple Gun Mount: 179 poder de ataque * Yamato Kai con 2 de los 46cm Triple Gun Mount will have 196 attack power before the cap, or 156 in head-on engagement * Kaga Kai (o Akagi Kai) equipadas con 2 Suisei Model 12A (o dos Ryuusei Kai) tendrian 55 + 1.5 × 49 + 1.95 × 2 × 10 (o 55 + 1.5 × 49 + 1.5 × 2 × 13) = 167 poder de ataque, 134 in head-on engagement * With three Suisei Model 12A (or three Ryuusei Kai): 187 attack power before the cap, 149 in head-on engagement * Hiryuu Kai Ni with two Suisei Model 12A (or two Ryuusei Kai) will have 190 attack power before the cap, or 152 in head-on engagement * Yuudachi Kai Ni will have 78 attack power without guns, or up to 87 with 3 guns (Ayanami Kai Ni will have 3 less). For example, with default modifiers, Yuudachi with one gun (or Ayanami with two) will always hit for 40+ damage on a 30- armor ship. See the following tables for reference Apoyo Aereo La composicion estandar de la flota es 2 DD, 4CV(L/B) siendo el maximo de portaviones posibles para este tipo de flota. Only ships with planes participate in this phase, as this support type will lead you through a self-contained air phase. This means that your fleet will be subject to the 1st and 2nd phase of Aerial Combat. The efficiency of this support is heavily dependent on whether you can reach a desirable air status, and whether the enemy is strong or not. Since this support also makes use of the airstrike formula, the only thing relevant are the planes you're using on your carriers. Airstrike Phase The Aerial Support Fleet fights for the air control for a desirable air status, just like how it happens with the main fleet, with a few twists: * Your bombers will each randomly select a target to attack. ** The damage done here is weaker in comparison to the airstrike from a main fleet. * The enemy fleet will not attack your support fleet. * Whatever air state you reach with your support fleet, will not affect the air state of the main fleet. * Your bombers are still susceptible to fire, while your opponent is immune to it. Obviously, if a plane slot gets obliterated, it does not launch its attack either. ** The enemy shot down ratio for both proportional and fixed is 20% less effective than usual. * There is no Contact, have no uses here. * The base accuracy is reduced in comparison to the airstrike from the main fleet. * Improvements are not taken into account. * Aircraft Proficiency has no effect. * Using Jets will not trigger a Jet phase. Airstrike Damage Calculation Since each bomber attacks their own target using the airstrike formula, it is important that you try to reach a favorable air control, to reduce the amount of bombers being lost and to maximize the damage you can dish. The Aerial Support fleet uses the following formula for basic attack power of each plane (same as the usual airstrike formula, with the exception of 25 constant being reduced to 3): (P \times \sqrt{N} + 3) \times R where: *P is the bomber's Torpedo or Dive Bombing stat *N is the current plane count (slot size) of the slot *R is the bomber's Plane Scaling: Trigger rate This is the general trigger rate for all support expeditions. * Route support, normal morale: ~50% * Route support, only flagship is sparkled: ~60% * Route support, all ships are sparkled: ~80% * Boss support, normal morale: ~80% * Boss support, only flagship is sparkled: ~90-100%